Generally, an emergency alert system (EAS) transmits alert messages such as severe weather warnings by way of radio and TV stations. When end users are away from their home or without access to a radio they generally cannot receive EAS alerts directed to their local area. Such messages may not give enough of an advance warning, especially for individuals who need assistance or may not receive the warning.
A need therefore arises for a method and apparatus for transmitting emergency messages.